It is known from United States patent no. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,717 (Hallam) to provide a "book pack" type carton construction in two pieces. The first piece is the body, a four sided box with a base, and the second piece is the cover adhered to the base of the body. A specially designed sliding tongue-and-slot arrangement is provided to accommodate movement between the cover and the body during opening of the moveable flap of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,717 (Hallam) has the disadvantage that it is a two piece construction and needs a relatively complex arrangement to enable the cover to open and close neatly.
The present invention aims to obviate or overcome disadvantages of the prior art, whether referred to herein or otherwise.